The present invention relates to filtering assemblies, and in particular, to a modular filter assembly that is constructed to fluidly cooperate with one another such that a desired number of filter housings can be operationally connected to one another to provide a desired degree of filtration of the fluid flow passed therethrough.
Filtration of fluid flows is desirable across a litany of industries and has applicability in both commercial and residential environments and enterprises. Merely by way of example, a common fluid flow associated with many commercial and residential applications is the flow of water from a source, via a municipal source such as a water tower, or a rural source such as a discrete or single residence well. Understandably, the degree of filtration associated with such fluid flows is largely contingent upon the characteristics of the incoming fluid flow, the intended purpose associated with use of the fluid, and the volumes of fluid intended to be filtered. It is appreciated that some commercial, industrial, or residential activities may have less stringent filtration requirements for certain activities, such as for vehicle or equipment washing or non-potable applications, such as crop or lawn watering or the like, and more stringent filtration demands, such as for chemical mixings, potable water uses, etc. Understandably, the degree of filtration necessary to achieve a desired clarity or condition of such water fluid flows will be largely affected by the quality or condition of the incoming fluid flows as well as the volumetric fluid flow demands.
Regardless of the intended use or application, it should be further appreciated that the filtration demands associated with any fluid flow are infrequently provided in a steady-state condition. That is, it is appreciated that the condition of the incoming flow may change as a function of time as may the desires or intended use associated with consumption or use of the same. Unfortunately, many filtration systems are provided in a fixed form factor wherein the degree of filtration associated with the given flows offers only a very limited degree of manipulation associated with installation and operation of the respective filtration systems. Commonly, the only degree of adjustability associated with the previously configured filtration system is the replacement of the filtration media and/or omission of the same during use of the filtration system as the conditions associated with the incoming flow or demand associated with use of the same change. Such concerns can unduly increase the cost associated with the manufacture and installation of the discrete filtration systems and/or the costs associated with operation and maintenance of the same.
Although the examples provided above generally relate to filtrations associated with water fluid flows, it is appreciated that such filtration systems have applicability associated with filtration of other fluid flows. Commonly, such filtration systems include one or more replaceable or interchangeable filter media that are each configured to remove or otherwise capture particulate matter, chemical elements such as iron or the like, and/or biological compounds. The conditions associated with the discrete fluid flow source as well as the desired condition of the resultant filtered fluid flow renders many filtration systems ill-suited for applicability with more than a discrete set of fluid flow conditions. As such, users are customarily left with the limited option of purchasing, servicing and maintaining greater filtration capability than is necessary or tolerating poorer filtration performance than is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a filtration system or filter assembly that provides a compact form factor and can be expeditiously configured to satisfy the demands of unique application specific filtration needs. There is a further need for a filter assembly that can be individually tailored to specific filtration needs and does so in a manner that provides improved uniformity or improved interchangeability between the discrete structures associated with forming a desired filter assembly.